Too Much Temptation
by crazygal27
Summary: Emily Prentiss overhears her boss confessing his feelings towards her and decides to have a bit of fun with the new information. Written for Dr.Reids girl Hailie-Jade, as requested. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first M rated story so please be nice. Hope you enjoy it :D**

Emily Prentiss couldn't believe what she had heard. Aaron Hotchner, the man she had fallen for years ago, wanted her. She'd overheard him confessing how he felt about her to Dave.

She arrived home that evening and immediately called JJ to tell her everything. After a very long phone conversation, the girls decided on a plan of action. Hotch liked Emily, Emily liked Hotch, Emily knew Hotch like her, Hotch didn't have a clue. So all that needed to be done, was for Emily to let her feelings be known, right? Wrong, where's the fun in that. Emily and JJ had a much better idea.

The next day at work, Emily turned a few heads as she entered the bullpen, slightly later than usual.

Hotch felt his trousers become instantly tighter as he spotted the beautiful brunette down in the bullpen. He gazed down at her from his office, taking in her clothes choice. She wore a low-cut red shirt, that accented her breasts perfectly, showing off enough cleavage to catch attention without looking slutty. His eyes trailed further down to the short, black skirt that finished just an inch or two above her knees.

_God, this is going to be a hard day, _he thought, finally dragging his eyes from the stunning agent. He tried to keep his mind off her, throwing an eraser up in the air and catching it over and over again, until he missed and the eraser bounced off the desk and landed on the floor.

After a few minutes of glaring into his paperwork, the dark haired man risked a glance down into the bullpen, wishing he hadn't the moment his eyes found Emily. She was eating a lollipop. _Damn, this is torture._ His jaw dropped slightly as she pulled the candy out of her mouth, before flicking her tongue over it.

Hotch couldn't help the dirty thoughts that flooded his mind as he continued watching her. He could think of a much better treat that could fill her mouth. The things she was doing with her mouth and tongue were driving him insane.

Suddenly her eyes shot up and locked onto his. He dragged his jaw up and tried to control the thoughts in his mind, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His heart melted as she waved up at him, smiling as if she was inviting him in, daring him to come and get her.

He kept his usual stoic expression on, nodding down to her, before forcing himself to return his attention to the paperwork in front of him. Half an hour or so passed, before there was a light knock on his door. "Come in." he called. _Please don't be her._

"Hey Hotch." Emily entered his office and moved straight over to his desk, placing down some files. "I forgot to drop these off yesterday."

"Thank you Prentiss." Hotch tried and failed to stop his eyes wandering over her perfect body. Damn, and he thought she looked good from a distance, but she looked so much better up close.

The raven haired woman spotted the eraser on the floor and couldn't resist the opportunity. She slowly bent over to pick it up, giving her boss a perfect view of her ass.

Hotch's eyes widened as she bent over, the material of her skirt rising further, to reveal more of her endlessly long legs. It took so much will power, to stop himself from throwing her over his desk and having his way with her right there and then.

"Here, you dropped this." She held the small item out to him, smiling softly.

"Thank you." He took the eraser and placed in on the desk. "Is there anything else?" he enquired, when she didn't leave.

"Are you okay?" Emily sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You look a bit… flushed."

"I'm fine, just tired." he lied, unable to keep his gaze off her now more obvious cleavage.

"You look really hot." She said, in a subtle flirty tone.

"What?" Hotch questioned, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

"You look hot." She returned her voice to normal. "It's kinda stuffy in here, do you want me to open a window?"

Hotch breathed out as he realised what she meant. "No, I'm fine honestly. You should probably get back to work."

"Hey guys." JJ greeted, walking into the office with her laptop in her hands. "I have some pictures of Henry I thought you might like to see."

"Ooooo yeah, show me." Emily beamed up at her friend.

JJ moved around to the other side of Hotch's desk, pushing his file to the side and placing her laptop in front of him. Emily then came around the desk and stood behind Hotch.

The young blonde loaded the file with the pictures in onto the screen and started a slideshow, kneeling down next to her boss.

"Aww." Emily said, leaning forward and resting her left hand on the desk and her right hand on Hotch's right shoulder. "He's so cute."

"I know." JJ looked up and winked at her.

Hotch froze under Emily's touch, now unable to focus on the little boy on the screen. He could feel her breath on his neck as she spoke and her breasts lightly pressed against his back. If JJ wasn't there, he knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself this time.

He let out a long sigh of relief when the sideshow ended. "He's adorable."

"Thanks Hotch." JJ reached for her laptop, causing Emily to finally remove her hand from Hotch and walk back round to the other side of the desk.

"I'll get back to work then." She announced, turning away from them and exiting the office.

Hotch's eyes followed her all the way out and this didn't go unnoticed by JJ, who smirked down at her boss, before leaving his office.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Hotch had closed the blinds in his office just after the girls had left, making it instantly easier to concentrate. There was a small incident in the break room, involving a bit of harmless skin contact, that had caused Hotch to drop his coffee on the floor. It got worse when they both bent down to clean it up and he had a clear view of down her top. But apart from that, the remainder of the day went quite well.

It was late and Hotch had received paperwork from everyone before they left, except Prentiss. So this either meant that she had forgotten again, or she was still here.

Just as he was finishing off his final file of the night, there was a soft knock at the door. He didn't have to look up from his desk to know who had entered.

"Hey." she greeted, holding up her files. "I remembered this time."

"Thank you." He said, finally looking up at her. _Great, another lollipop. _He thought. _In the few years I've known her, I've never once seen her eating a lollipop, and now on the day she looks irresistible, she's eaten two. Is she doing this to me on purpose?_

"What's up?" She asked as he gawked at her.

"Nothing, I…" He trailed off as she slowly pulled the candy from her mouth, not taking her eyes off his. "Emily…"

"Spit it out Hotch."

"What's with all the candy today?" He asked, hoping it would seem like a perfectly normal question and would draw the attention away from him.

"I dunno. You want one?" She asked, pulling a couple of lollipops out of her purse.

"No thank you." He watched as she ran her tongue over her own lollipop, unable to tear his stare away from her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily questioned, sitting down in the chair in front of him leaning forward slightly, once again giving him the perfect view of her cleavage.

Aaron Hotchner tried to keep his gaze from her breasts, but he couldn't.

"Hey, eyes up here Hotchner." She ordered with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Sorry." He blushed, now glaring at the desk.

"That's okay, I'll let you off because you're obviously not feeling yourself today." She replied. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

_Yes, there is something you can do for me. You can sort out this bulge in my trousers. _"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Prentiss." He raised his voice. "Just drop it."

_No way. _Emily swiftly stood and moved around to his side of the desk, resting against it. She dragged her hand up and placed it on his forehead.

Hotch wanted to push her hand away, but refused to remove his hands from his lap in case she saw what he was hiding. "Prentiss, this is not dropping it."

"Hotch, please tell me what's going on." She pleaded with him, still teasing him with that damn lollipop. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes."

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**Chapter 2 is M rated, you've been warned.**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch quickly jumped up from his chair, pushing Emily back against the nearest wall. He grinded his hips against her, making sure she could feel exactly what was going on. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me today?"

"I can take an educated guess." She replied, smirking up at him while grinding her own body against his erection.

Aaron's insides started to dance, as he realised she wasn't resisting him, she was… encouraging him. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

Emily leaned her head forward, pressing her lips to his ear. "Anything you want." she whispered seductively.

Their lust filled eyes locked for a few seconds, before Aaron closed the small distance between them, crashing his lips onto hers while keeping her pressed tightly against the wall. The kiss quickly intensified as Hotch plunged his tongue inside her mouth, searching every part of her mouth. She tried to battle with him for dominance, but knew she didn't stand a chance, so let him take control.

His hands stayed in place at either side of her head, keeping her trapped. She moved one hand to the back of his neck, pulling lightly on his hair, while the other was out to the side, still holding her candy.

"Go and lock the door." he ordered, after pulling back, before biting gently on her bottom lip, earning a small moan from her.

"Yes sir." she breathed out, after he released his tight grip on her.

He kicked off his shoes and shook out of his jacket as Emily made her way to the door. She came back over to him with the lollipop in her mouth. "Give me that." He pulled the candy out of her mouth, before depositing it in the trash can. "I have something better for you."

Emily's eyes widened as he reached for his belt. She moved closer to him and dropped down to her knees. Batting his hands out of the way, she continued to unbuckle his belt, before undoing the button and zipper on his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers down together, gasping quietly as his long hardened member bounced up.

Hotch let out a loud moan as Emily's mouth wrapped around his tip. She sucked lightly, before gliding her tongue over his moist slit. His fingers tangled in her hair, as she took more of him in, bit by bit until she was nearly taking in all of him. She slowly moved her head back and forth, varying between sucking hard and grazing her teeth and tongue gently over his long length.

"Prentiss." Hotch breathed out through gritted teeth. "I don't think I can hold back much longer." He felt the soft hum at the back of her throat as she chuckled at his comment. "Fuck! Emily!"

Emily started to move faster, causing Hotch's hips to buck forward slightly. She proceeded to moan quietly, pushing Hotch closer to the edge.

"Emily. Oh God! Emily!" He shouted out, his lids forcing themselves shut, blocking out the beautiful sight. The things she was now doing with her tongue caused his hips to jerk forward more frantically.

Hotch's hands fisted tighter in her hair as she sucked him in harder, his desire increasing rapidly each time she slid down his length.

He finally lost control, releasing his warm liquid into her willing mouth. His eyes widened as she continued to suck him dry. His legs started to lose strength and he moved back slightly, resting himself against his desk.

Emily pulled back and stood up. "You were right. That was better."

Aaron Hotchner couldn't find the time to respond between his heavy pants, and attempts to draw in some much needed air.

Emily pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Good night, Aaron."

"What?" Hotch questioned, a little higher than he wanted to, as he watched her walk to the door. "You're kidding right?" She turned back to him, unable to control her childish giggling. "Quit teasing me and get back over here."

Emily slowly walked back towards him, making sure to sway as much as possible with every step.

When she was within reaching distance, Hotch grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her flush against his half naked form. Emily's lips found Aaron's, immediately demanding entrance into his mouth, which he gladly allowed.

Hotch's hand toyed with the hem of her shirt, tugging it up bit by bit. He pulled away from the kiss to remove her shirt, revealing a red lacy bra underneath. He brought his lips back to hers, as his hand battled with the button on her skirt. "Damn it." He spat out, looking down at the button that refused to pop open.

"Need a hand?" Emily asked in a teasing voice, moving her hand down to her skirt. She swiftly popped the button open, chuckling up at him as she unzipped the zipper and shimmied out of the garment, before stepping out of it and kicking off her shoes.

Aaron's eyes roamed over her body as she stood before him in only her matching bra and panties. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed at his words, before reaching for his tie. She pulled it off then focused on his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, keeping her eyes fixed onto his. When the shirt finally hit the ground, Emily massaged his chest with her hands, pinching lightly on his nipples as her fingers made contact with them.

Without warning Aaron took hold of her forcefully and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, kissing him again until her back collided with the cold wall. She removed her legs from him and stood, once again, trapped between his strong torso, a wall and his muscular arms.

Hotch trailed light kisses down her neck, stopping at her shoulder and biting down, eliciting a loud moan from her. He pulled her a small way away from his office wall, just enough to reach his hands behind her and unclasp her bra. He swiftly dragged the lacy item off and threw it to the floor, before pressing her back against the wall.

Aaron brought his lips to Emily's for another tender, passionate kiss.

"Touch me." Emily begged against his lips.

"Patience, Agent Prentiss." He teased, nibbling on her ear while running his hands gently up and down her sides.

"Please." she pleaded, and this time he couldn't refuse.

Hotch took her right nipple into his mouth, teasing the hardened peak with his teeth, while his hand played with the other. He varied between pinching, rubbing, biting and sucking on her breasts, drawing all sorts of moans from the beautiful agent.

He released her breasts and returned his mouth to hers, while his hand travelled further south. Emily's hips tried to jerk forward as his large hand slipped into her underwear. She cried out in pleasure as he slowly dragged one finger across her soaking wet womanhood.

"Fuck me, Aaron." She growled against his lips.

"No." he told her, removing his hand from her panties. "I want to taste you first."

He pulled her away from the wall, guiding her over to the couch, before taking off her lace panties. "Sit." he ordered pushing her back onto the couch. "Open your legs."

Hotch kneeled down in front of her as she spread her legs for him. He wasted no time plunging his tongue into her depth, relishing in the taste of her.

Emily moaned the moment his tongue made contact with her sensitive area. She tried to push herself closer to his mouth as he removed his tongue from her. "Aaron please."

Hotch quickly pushed two fingers into her, earning a load moan of pleasure from her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, while taking her clit into his mouth. He sucked on the small bundle of nerves as well as gently biting and flicking his tongue over it.

He could tell she was close to falling over the edge so started to move his hand faster, adding a third finger. The noises she was now producing were almost enough to make him come right there.

He felt her clenching around his fingers, as his mouth attacked her clit again and then she finally let go, releasing her fluid. He continued to pump her as she came down from her climax, before removing his fingers and lapping up her juices.

Hotch grinned up at Emily as she sat back on the couch, panting heavily. He pulled himself up to sit next to her, before cupping her face and bringing their lips together.

Emily ran her tongue along his lips, groaning softly as she tasted herself on him. He opened his mouth for her and their tongues started a heated battle, one that neither of them was going to back down from.

Eventually they had to break apart for air. "That was amazing," Emily breathed out.

"You think that was good? Wait until I have you bent over my desk." He growled into her ear.

"I'm getting more?"

"Oh yeah, after what you've put me through today, you'll be lucky if I ever let you go."

With that said, Hotch swiftly stood, dragging Emily up with him and pulling her across the room over to his desk. "Bend over." He ordered.

Emily gladly obliged. Hotch came up behind her and took hold of her hips, rubbing his hard member against her ass. He pulled back slightly and brought his right hand away from her hip, before bringing it down with a hard slap to her ass.

He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his tip.

"Fuck me." She begged, trying to push herself back against his manhood.

"Impatient much?" He chuckled.

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but her voice came out as a loud moan, as he thrust forward into her. He gave her a small amount of time to adjust, before slowly moving in and out of her.

His grip tightened on her hips as he increased his speed, pounding into her, drawing all sorts of moans and shouts from her lips, as well as a few from his own.

Aaron knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to make her come first. He was sure she was close, so moved one of his large hands around to her clit. His fingers toyed with the bundle of nerves, sending his lover spiralling over the edge, screaming his name.

Hotch thrust in and out of her as fast as he could, as he felt her walls clench around his cock. His fast movements in her tight hole finally brought his release, as he spilt his liquid inside her.

Coming down from his climax, Hotch collapsed forward pressing his chest against Emily's back.

"Wow." Emily gasped out.

Aaron forced himself to stand, pulling Emily with him. He turned her to face him and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

He drew back, bringing his hand to her face to tuck the stray hairs behind her ears. "I know that maybe we're doing things in the wrong order, but would you like to get dinner with me?"

"I'd love to." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The pair stepped back, their eyes grazing over each other as they took in the seriousness of what had just happened. Neither regretted it, they'd both wanted it for so long, wanted each other. As they looked at each other, they knew this wasn't a one time thing, it was something that was going to last.

**Hi,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope you liked this story,**

**Please review :)**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
